


Someone get this boy a drink

by fingersnapstothat



Series: The Multiple Times Bucky Made Steve Lose His Shit [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Steve Rogers, Based on a Commercial, Crack, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Meet-Cute, Online Dating, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Their Love Is So, Tinder, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fingersnapstothat/pseuds/fingersnapstothat
Summary: Sam recommends Steve get a Tinder.He does.It proves to be the best and worst idea ever.





	Someone get this boy a drink

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is, I'm sitting watching old vines and this [Secret Deodorant commercial](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gw0sfh1n7o8) popped up and inspired me to make an awkward Stucky fic.  
> Unbetaed, so sorry for any mistakes my dudes,  
> Enjoy I guess

Steve was sulking again in his art studio, slowly painting on a canvas while longingly looking out the window. His large shoulders were slumped and his legs were swinging slowly. Sam stared at his best friend with a are-you-shitting-me kind of look, Steve had been sad and dramatic since he and Peggy broke up. It was amicable of course, Peggy went back to London to take care of her Aunt while Steve stayed in Brooklyn to do his art and finish his work in progress comic book.  
  
It’s been two months though and Steve’s art has severely lacked in it’s normal vigor and vibrant colors, to be frank it was depressing as hell. Currently Steve was sighing repeatedly and lazily dragging his wide brush in a circle on the canvas. Sam just stared at his friend and then internally cursed himself for what he was about to do. He got up, pulled out his phone and went to the dreaded app Tinder. Actually it was a blessing for Sam because that’s how he met his current boyfriend Riley.  
  
Walking over to Steve, he tapped his shoulder to get his attention. Steve turned and looked at him with sad eyes, “Oh, Sam, I forgot you were here.”  
  
Sam bit back the snark he wanted to say and simply smiled at his best friend, “I figured, I’m pretty quiet back there reading. Look, man, you’re pretty mopey and sad so I was thinking that maybe we could set you up on a date?”  
  
“Sam--”  
  
“I know what you’re going to say Steve, ‘It’s too early for that’” Sam motioned with his hands, “But just try it? Maybe you’ll make a friend instead of a date!”  
  
Steve nodded and took Sam’s phone, “Ok, but if this goes badly you owe me ice cream and pizza. And in that order, I want ice cream first before pizza.”  
  
Sam beamed, “You got it.” He then helped his friend set up his own Tinder.  
  
  
~{+}~  
  
Steve was sat in his car, in front of some fancy hipster restaurant in downtown Brooklyn. His mind was reeling and he was getting nauseous, he unbelievably got a date from Tinder. Holy crap.  
  
He never thought he would get a date, he only agreed with Sam’s idea because he was sad and bored. But after he uploaded his pictures on the account he got bombarded with gross attempts of pick-up lines from both men and women. One was so gross he jumped from his chair and chucked the phone at Sam’s face. It wasn’t till he had the courage to download the app on his own phone a few days later that he got a genuine message from someone named James Barnes.

 **James Barnes has sent you a message!**  
  
**James Barnes:** hey i just wanted to say i love the art youve done! :D  
  
  
Steve literally squealed, out of all the messages he got, no one said anything about the art photos he put up. He wanted to reply quickly so he just messaged:  
  
**Steve Rogers:** Thank you!  
**Steve Rogers:** Your long hair is really nice it looks majestic  
  
That followed with an epic facepalm and a session of cursing himself out. He perked up though when James messaged back saying:  
  
**James Barnes** : thank you it is majestic and soft thanks paul mitchell hair products XD  
  
  
  
The two went back and forth sending each other memes and old vines. Steve hadn’t felt this happy in a long time. God bless Tinder and Samuel Wilson, Steve said to himself. Although, now Steve was anxiously sweating in his car, cursing that he didn’t put on more deodorant. He turned on the AC and rolled down the window. His phone chimed and Bucky texted him, James openly admitted he hated his name but only had James as his name on Tinder because his best friend Natasha said no one would message him if his name on there was Bucky, and said he’d be in the restaurant in less than ten minutes.  
  
Steve took a deep breath, his body getting hotter so he took off his brown leather jacket and put his hands on the dashboard so the AC vents were directed at his armpits.  
  
“Bucky this is a great date,” Steve muttered, “Bucky. You look so different from your profile picture too!”  
  
Steve was really getting into practising what would be their conversation now, “Did you really live in Russia for a while? Wow!” He giggled and put the AC on full blast now.  
  
“Bucky...B-Borky? _Bucky_.” Steve smiled a little more and then started beat boxing, “Bucky, brrrr, Buc-Bucky! Buuuuucky! Brrrrr, Bu-Bu-Bu-Bucky!!”  
  
“Steve?”  
  
Steve jumped and looked to see a tall, six foot man leaning awkwardly to rest his elbow on Steve’s car window. His grey blue eyes were warm and welcoming and the little cleft in his chin moved as he smiled. Ugh, and his hair brushed over his eyes in the most perfect way. And Steve was blasting AC to his armpits singing this guy’s name. Fuck.  
  
“Bucky?!”  
  
Bucky beamed, “Bucky.”  
  
Steve gulped, “Uh...”  
  
Bucky saw the embarrassment in Steve’s face (the rosy cheeks gave it away), “I’ll see you inside?”  
  
Steve nodded, “Yup, yup! See you inside!”  
  
Bucky smiled at Steve again, no judgement at all, and walked inside the restaurant while Steve hit his head against the steering wheel repetitively. 

**Author's Note:**

> Might continue this awkward! verse depending if people like this idk
> 
> Update: Awkward! Verse is now becoming a series! Leave some prompts below!!


End file.
